History or Destiny
by Di12381
Summary: Live the adventures of Captain John Roxton and his crew...
1. Default Chapter

The only characters I own are the alter egos of the Challenger Expedition and their not so favorite house guests, the rest belong to J&G, Newline, etc.  
  
History Or Destiny  
  
"Grandpa, tell me a story" the girl begged her grandfather. "It's late, your mother would not be too happy with me if you were up this late" the man lovingly told his granddaughter, her stormy green eyes and thick black curls, an exact replica of her grandmother. "Please" the girl begged. "Ok, if you promise to go sleep right after" he told her. "I promise" she replied. "Once upon a time, long ago, there lived a man named Captain John Roxton...  
  
1538  
  
The battle had been bloody. He was sure the ship was in ruins and his men were either dead or rotting in jail. Captain John Roxton, scourge of the high seas, plunderer of the Spanish galleons headed for the new world, unofficial pirate for Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth sat rotting in a jail cell, sure that this day would be his last. The Spanish had surprised them, destroying their defenses before his men could react. He had seen his lieutenant, Edward Melfius, swept into the water as the cannon hit the bow of the ship.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a female's shrill voice and the laughter of the two guards who were dragging her. "I said, let go of me" the blond struggled. "Or what?" one of the guards taunted her. "This" she freed herself from the guard's grasp and held the other guard, ready to cut his throat, not seeing a third guard, hitting her with the but of the sword, knocking her unconscious. "What should we do with her?" they maliciously imagined the fun they could have with her. "What did you do to her?" their captain charged in. "She attacked us" the first guard stammered. "You heard what the lieutenant governor said; we need her to find her sister; that means no touching. Throw her in a cell, get her food and no touching or it will be your heads on the chopping block" the captain charged off.  
  
Seeing there were no empty cells, they opened John's cell, throwing her in. If he hadn't caught her, she would have been dead from the fall. "You enjoy her" the soldiers laughed cruelly and walked away. "Where am I?" she asked, her eyes fluttering open. "I believe we are in a jail cell somewhere in the Indian Islands," he explained. "My head" she moaned. "Here, drink this" he eased her onto the cot.  
  
"Thank you" she replied. "My name is John Roxton, what's your name?" he asked her. "As in Captain John Roxton?" she asked, her eyes widening. "One and the same. I don't believe I've had the pleasure of yours," he said. "Valencia Laurelton-Krusix" she introduced herself. "Sounds like an aristocrat" he replied. "I was once, but not anymore" she replied as voices were heard. "I saw her dragged this way" they shrunk into the darkness of the cell as a blast was heard.  
  
"Valencia, where are you?" another female voice was heard. "Margo, over here" Valencia moved out of the darkness. "Move back" the brunette ordered them, as an older ginger haired man shot at the lock, forcing it open. "Are you ok?" the sisters hugged as the guards were heard in the background. "I don't think this is the best time for family reunions," John said. "The ship is waiting, we must hurry" Dr. George Chancus, Margo's lieutenant said. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your names" John said as they rowed out of the harbor. "My sister, Captain Margo Laurelton-Krusix and Dr. George Chancus, her lieutenant. Captain John Roxton" Valencia introduced them.  
  
"Hoist the anchors, set the sails, we leave now. George, clean their cuts and get them fresh clothing" Captain Margo was clearly in charge. "As you wish, Margo" Dr. Chancus led them away. "My child, you're all right" Arthur Sommers, Margo and Valencia's uncle, breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, I'm fine, Uncle. Those solders didn't know what hit them, thanks to your genius" Valencia replied. "It was nothing, I'm just glad that you're safe" he told her.  
  
"It's quite a ship" John walked out of the cabin. "Thank you, captain, I take pride in my ship" Margo replied, fighting to keep her eyes on the sea and not the handsome man that stood before her. "As do I, if there is anything left of her" he told her, awed by the fact that this beautiful woman with jet black curls and flashing green eyes could control a ship full of men. "Where is your ship, if I may ask?" she turned to him. "The last time I saw her, she was being destroyed by the Spanish and whatever men had survived the attack were being taken prisoner" he explained as a figure was spotted in the water.  
  
"Captain, look" one of the men pointed up. "What is it?" Margo asked. "A man" he replied as the unconscious man was pulled up from the water. "Edward?" John asked, recognizing his first mate. "Captain" Edward groggily said. "Who is this?" Valencia asked. "Edward Melfius, my first mate" Valencia tried not to stare. "Bring him to my cabin, George" Valencia offered. "Right away, Valencia" George picked up his medical kit.  
  
"Neddy boy, I thought I lost you for a while" John said as Valencia and George cleaned his cuts. "So did I" Ned replied. "What about the ship?" John asked. "Last I saw her, she was in ruins and is probably on the bottom of the sea by now" Ned replied. "I hope these fit" Arthur walked in, carrying a bundle of clothing. "Thank you" Ned told him, trying to get up as his body protested. "Easy there, you'll need to rest" George told him. "I'll stay with him," Valencia volunteered.  
  
"George!" Margo called out. "Here, captain" George called out as Margo stepped inside. "Take the helm; I'll be in my cabin. Captain Roxton, I need your expertise" she said. "As you wish, Madam Captain" George bowed. "A drink, captain?" Margo offered him. The wine burned sweetly down his throat. "This wine is delicious, where did you get it?" he asked. "The local merchants. They hate the Spanish who control their Island as much as I do. Whenever we dock, they give us food and other supplies and we give them our booty. An equal trade, don't you agree?" she explained. "Yes, if you don't mind me asking, how does a woman such as yourself become a pirate? You have the makings of a lady and yet, you choose otherwise" he commented.  
  
"Captain Roxton, I brought you in here to ask your advice, not to discuss my past" anger boiled in her eyes. "Madam Captain, I apologize" he bowed deeply. "Apology accepted, captain," her normally cool demeanor returned as she opened up the map. "Where are we going?" he asked. "Cuba, I have business with the lieutenant governor" she told him. "Thomas Miguel Tribune?" Roxton asked, aware of the reputation of the man. "We go back a long way" Margo growled, remembering the man who had simultaneously destroyed her family and broken her heart. "Whatever he did, he doesn't deserve her" Roxton was surprised by the thought that entered his head.  
  
"Margo, dinner is ready" Arthur knocked on the cabin door. "Thank you, uncle" flashing a grateful smile, she led the way to dinner. "What I wouldn't do for one of those smiles" again Roxton was surprised, this woman was definitely intriguing. She had an air of sophistication, yet it was obvious her life had not been the easiest.  
  
Margo observed John Roxton as he eat. He was a man's man; she had no doubt that many women had fallen prey to his charms. Handsome, charming, worldly, educated with a whiff of animal instinct that ever made her usually cool demeanor ruffle. "So, Margo, what's the plan?" George asked. "Tribune is giving a masque in honor of his sister's twenty first birthday. We will attend the masque, learn all that we can and use it to destroy Tribune and Danielle" she replied.  
  
Valencia watched as Margo's eyes light up. Danielle Tribune, sister of the lieutenant governor, caused the downfall of the Laurelton-Krusix family by accusing their ailing father of seducing and raping young Danielle on the eve of Margo's betrothal to Thomas. Despite the family's protest's, their father was found guilty and hanged. Margo had tried to persuade Thomas otherwise, but he refused to listen. Their family name and fortune in ruins, Margo and Valencia joined Uncle Arthur on his ship, Margo eventually taking control of the ship from him.  
  
"Miss Krusix, is something wrong?" Edward asked as Valencia replaced his bandages after dinner. "No, please, call me Valencia" she told him. "My name is Edward, but my friends call me Ned" he replied. "Good night, Ned" she said, walking. "Valencia, wait" she returned to the bed, where he gently kissed her, causing both sets of cheeks to redden. "Good night, Valencia" he said quietly as she exited.  
  
"Is everybody in their places?" Margo asked the sailor who manned the wheel. "Yes, captain" he replied. "I'm going to bed, you know what to do," she told him. "Sleep well, captain," he said. With the addition of their guests, their quarters had become cramped, with everybody bunking in twos. "Pardon me, Madam Captain, I wanted to thank you for the delicious meal..." he stopped short as he stepped inside the cabin. Margo stood unaware of his presence, her normally bound curls hanging down off her shoulders, wearing only a white robe that hugged every curve. Her breasts peeked out of the lace knitting, pleaded with him to step closer, to feel on her body next to his, to kiss her until their lips were swollen with desire...  
  
"One step closer, Captain and I will blow your brains out" Margo cocked and aimed her rifle at him. "Margo, if you want me to sleep somewhere else, I will" Valencia walked in. "No, Captain Roxton will be returning to his quarters, isn't that right, captain?" her tone remained firm. "Yes, she is correct. Captain Morgan, Miss Krusix, have a good night" John Roxton bowed and left.  
  
Margo had rarely dreamed, and even so, dreaming fitfully of a handsome Captain who, as much as she was starting to despise, would liked nothing more to taste his lips on hers. "Bloody Hell" muttering to herself, Margo pushed off the covers, grabbed her robe and walked outside. "Captain?" the sailor asked. "I'll take over, you get some rest," she told him. "Thank you, captain" the sailor yawned.  
  
"Can't sleep either?" Roxton asked. "Unfortunately, no" Margo replied. "May I?" John asked. "Thank you" she stepped back, letting him take the wheel. "Captain Margo, I apologize for rudeness earlier, I should have knocked" he apologized. "Apology accepted, Captain," she told him. "Do you come out here often?" he asked. "Not that often, but I do come out here when I need to clear my head" she shivered. "Are you cold?" he asked. "No, thank you, I'm fine" Margo knew that wearing his coat would open a can of worms that she would prefer remain closed.  
  
"I insist, please" he begged her. "Fine, as you wish, captain" the jacket contained his smell, a potent mixture of the high seas and masculinity. The conversation stopped after a while, John turned around to see Margo sleeping. She looked peaceful and almost innocent, contradicting the image of the woman he had met less than 24 hours ago. Deciding to let her sleep, he stayed at the wheel, with the sea his only companion.  
  
"Captain, should I?" the sailor came up to the wheel, noticing Margo sleeping. "No, let me" he said, picking up the sleeping Margo, who wrapped her arms around his neck. "Captain Roxton?" a groggy Valencia asked. "Go back to sleep" laying Margo down on the bed, he took one last look at the beauty who he had fallen in love with.  
  
"Good morning, sleepyhead" Valencia grinned as Margo woke up hours later. "How'd I get here?' Margo asked. "Captain Roxton carried you, it was very romantic and I believe you used his jacket as a pillow," Valencia teased. "I gave up on romance a long time ago. If were talking romance, let's talk about you and Ned. Your cheeks were quite red after dinner last night" Margo teased back.  
  
"We talked and we kissed, it was nothing" Valencia's cheeks colored. "You, little sister are infatuated with Mr. Melfius." Margo declared. "What about you and Roxton?" Valencia asked slyly. Their conversation was cut off as Arthur charged in. "Margo, Cuba" he handed her the telescope. "We dock by those cliffs, the party is tomorrow night, we leave at sundown" Margo declared. 


	2. Chapter 2

> -This disclaimer is in the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Here, put these on" Valencia gave Ned and John clothes the next morning. "Why these?" Ned asked. "So we don't stand out" Margo said. "Captain Margo...."John started to say. "Close your mouth Captain Roxton, I am not wearing this for you pleasure" she told him saucily. Her dark curls, normally pulled off her face, hung loose, the dark brown dress contrasted with her green eyes, her chest rising teasingly out of her dress. "Easy old boy" he told himself. "Valencia, you look lovely" Ned swallowed uneasily. "Thank you Ned" her beautiful smile was instantly imprinted in his mind.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ned asked as they disembarked. "To see Finn" Valencia told him. "Who is Finn?" Ned asked. "Lets just call her a friend" Valencia replied. "George, you're in charge. Fire two warning shots if there is trouble, we'll be back before sundown" Margo said as the four rode off. "Tell me about this Finn" John asked. "Her full name is Maria Finnegan, half Irish, half Spanish; she prefers to be called Finn. Her uncle, Luis Santiago, should have been lieutenant governor; instead her family was forced into hiding due to military coup led by Tribune. They all died from Influenza, somehow Finn survived. She lives in Cuidad de la Diablo" Valencia explained.  
  
"City of The Devil?" Ned asked. "The Indians believed it was sacred ground and the Spanish believed them. It's where you hide where you don't want to be found" Margo informed them. "It definitely looks like it" John observed the prostitutes, pirates and other vagrants around them. "Join me, love?" A blonde cooed, wrapping her arms around Ned's waist. "Maybe, later" Ned told her. "I'm in the Alms, right there" she pointed toward the hotel. "Alright" Ned replied, blushing, looking Valencia's way.  
  
"This way" Margo led them to a small wooden shack. "Whose there?" a female voice asked as Valencia knocked. "Valencia and Margo" Valencia said. "How do I know that your really who you say you are" Finn asked. "Finn, we don't have all day, open up" Margo pounded on the door. "Sorry, force of habit" Finn opened the door. "Val, Margo, you two are looking good" Finn greeted her guests. "Miss Finnegan" John and Ned cordially greeted her.  
  
"Who are these fine looking gents?" Finn's eye's sparkled. "Captain John Roxton and my first mate, Edward Mefius" John introduced them. "You've done better than I thought you might have, especially you, Margo" Finn teased. "Captain Roxton and Mr. Melfius are doing us a favor, nothing more" Margo informed them as her cheeks slightly colored.  
  
"What news do you have?" Valencia asked. "They say that it is Danielle, not Tribune who is controlling the island. She has become very powerful, even her brother fears her power" Finn explained. "Does the royal court know?" John asked. "No, they believe that Tribune is in command" Finn stated. "We've heard rumors about a secret alliance with the Duke of Somerset" Valencia said. "The duke is reputed to be Danielle's suitor" Finn said. "A match that would allow her to gain control of the Island and access to the English court" Ned surmised. "And the duke is third in line to the throne" John finished. "My contact within the palace tells me that Danielle has aspirations of ascending to the throne," Finn said. "Treason and murder" Valencia replied.  
  
"Finn, where the bloody hell are you? I told you no guests" a male voice pounded on the door. "Here are your invitations, hurry" she pushed them out the back. "Should I send any messages to our beloved leaders?" Valencia called out. "Tell them to rot in hell" Finn called back gleefully.  
  
"So we are to be married?" John asked, imagining the possibility of marriage to Margo. "Only for one night, captain. I suggest you keep your senses in check, most men who thought I was wife material learned that I am far from it" she told him. "Maybe I could help you change your mind," he suggested slyly. "In your dreams" she replied. "You have no idea," he said to himself.  
  
"So, um, the invitation says were betrothed" Ned said uneasily. "Yea" Valencia replied with the same uneasiness. "Have you ever been, uh, betrothed before?" he asked. "No, you?" she replied. "Back in England, but I went to sea with Captain Roxton and she married somebody else" he told her. "I'm sorry," she said. "So was I" Ned said, letting Grace slip out of his mind.  
  
Back on the ship, the crew was getting restless. "She is just a woman, like any other woman, we can take her and her sister too" several of the crew moved toward Arthur and George, their rifles raised. "Get back" George fired into the crowd. "Or what?" one of the men moved forward. "Or you'll have to deal with me" Margo stepped onto the ship, killing the man. "What was that you said about taking me?" Valencia's knife slowly ran down a second man's chest. "Nothing Miss Krusix" the man stammered as red drops appeared on his skin  
  
"You have a choice. You may leave now, quietly or you will stay, under my direction without complaints or problems. If there are any problems, you will be cut up, piece by piece thrown to the sharks, your manhood the first to go. Am I understood?" Margo's voice became ice cold as she casually aimed her pistol on the leader's private part. "Yes, captain" he stuttered. "Take them down to the brig, they'll be let out tomorrow morning, if they behave" the men were dragged away. "Margo, I..." George started to stay. "George, just be glad we returned when we did" Margo told him.  
  
"That was quite a performance out there" John commented. "I am captain of this ship, I made that perfectly clear," she told him. "And I would have done the same" he replied. "So, who are we to be tomorrow night?" Margo asked. "Lord James and Lady Camille Atwell, Viscount and Viscountess Walingsforth" John read the invitation. "I've always wanted to be a lady" Margo said quietly.  
  
"Captain Margo, I know I asked you before, but if we are to pretend we are married, we should know something of each other" each word was tentative and soft. "It's very simple, captain. Tribune and I were pledged to one another as children. When it came time to announce our formal betrothal, Danielle accused my father of raping her. My father was sick, barely able to move from his bed, but he made the party that night, just for me. He was thrown in jail and hung, without a trial. Our house, our possessions, taken away, our family name was destroyed, Valencia and I barely escaped with the clothes on our backs and a few precious possessions" Tears stung her eyes as John wrapped his arms round her.  
  
Her body racked with sobs as he held her. "Captain Roxton?" she asked, lifting her tear filled eyes to his. "Call me John," he told her, their lips gently touching. He expected to feel pain, but instead she deepened the kiss, wrapping her fingers on his neck, his hands burning through her clothes.  
  
"I think you and I have more in common," he said as they broke apart. She remained silent as they both sat down, his arms still wrapped around her. "My brother, William and I were raised by relatives after our parent's death. When he was sixteen, he joined the royal navy as a deckhand. Two years later, I joined him. Pierson Rice, a controversial captain whose support within the navy and court was waning, commanded the ship we were assigned to. I accidentally shot Will during a mutiny. The only person who would take me in after that was Captain Rice, who became a pirate. Captain Rice was killed years later during a battle and I took over his crew and his ship" John narrated his life story.  
  
"I'm sorry," she told him. "Yes, well, that's life" she said. "Yes, it is" they both smiled. "Good night, Margo, sleep well" he tipped his hat and walked out. "You too, John" she replied. Outside, Valencia was practicing throwing her knives. "Nice evening" Ned said. "Beautiful" she replied.  
  
"Nice throwing" he commented. "Thanks" she replied. "Where did you learn to throw like that?" he asked. "My father. He insisted that Margo and I know how to defend ourselves in case something should happen to him," she told him. "He was right" Ned replied. "He certainly was" Valencia pulled the knives out of the makeshift target. "Your friend Finn is interesting," he said. "She certainly is" Valencia replied.  
  
"Did you look at the invitation?" Ned asked uneasily. "Yes, did you?" Valencia replied with the same uneasiness. "Mr. Andrew Fetcher and his betrothed, Miss Christina Evers are cordially invited to the twenty-first birthday party of Miss Danielle Tribune" Valencia remembered what was written on the invitation. "Neddy boy, time for bed, tomorrow is a big day" John approached the younger couple. "Good night, Valencia" Ned said. "Good night, John, Ned" Valencia picked up her knives.  
  
Inside the palace, Danielle was preparing for bed with the aid of her maidservant, Assai. Assai hated the Spanish, but she hated Danielle and Tribune even more. "Pardon me, milady" a servant girl handed Assai a note. Quickly scanning the note, Danielle dismissed Assai.  
  
"You called, Milady?" the dark figure stepped out of the secret entrance. "Captain Margo has returned and she has Captain John Roxton with her" she said. "Should I kill them?" the figure asked. "No, not yet, Xan will want her alive" the dark figure bowed and disappeared back into the wall. 


	3. Chapter 3

> -The disclaimer is in chapter 1 if you're looking for it. Please review, I love reviews, I live for reviews, lol.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Well, Captain, what do you think?" Ned asked. "You'll do fine, Neddy boy" John said, reaching for the gold rings he and Margo would need to play husband and wife. "_Maybe we'll be husband and wife for real one day_" he thought to himself "John" Valencia greeted him as they met on the deck. "You look lovely, Valencia" he told her.  
  
"Thank you" she said. "You look amazing" Ned told her. The sky blue dress matched her eyes perfectly, her blonde hair falling down in ringlets. "Thank you Ned, so do you" she replied. Ned's dark green jacket matched his gray pants and black shirt. "Can I see the ring?" she asked. "Of course" he opened the box. "That's beautiful," she said. "May I?" he asked. "Yes" she smiled. The kiss they shared was sweet, speaking of want, promise and a bright future.  
  
"Wow" John's jaw dropped the floor. "Is that all you can say?" Margo asked. "Uhm, well" John stammered. The mauve dress contrasted perfectly against her dark hair, pulled off her face, her breasts rising teasingly out of the camisole. "Shut up and kiss me," she demanded. "As you wish, my captain" his mouth latched demandingly on hers. "How do I look?" he asked as they broke. "You'll do nicely," she told him as Ned knocked on the door.
> 
> "If your father lived long enough..." Arthur hugged his nieces. "We know, Uncle" Valencia replied. "Captain" one of her men called out as lifeboats were lowered. "George, if anyone tries anything, shoot them," she told him. "As you wish, captain" he replied. "Why two carriages?" Ned asked. "If we walk in together, we may look suspicious," John said. "If there is any problem we'll meet at Finn's" Valencia said. "Why at Finn's?" Ned asked. "In case we need to blend in, Finn keeps spare clothing for us" Valencia explained.  
  
"Lord and Lady Atwell, Viscount and Viscountess Walingsforth" John and Margo were announced. "Are you ready?" he asked her. "As I'll ever be" they placed on the masks and started on the receiving line. "Milady, your grace, congratulations" Margo forced on a smile. "Thank you Lady Atwell" The duke said. "Atwell, Atwell, I don't believe I've heard of you" Tribune eyed the couple. "My father made several bad investments, my family has been forced to lay low for a while" John said. "Ah, I understand" Tribune replied.  
  
"Valencia and Ned right on schedule" John pointed out the younger couple, making their entrance. "Mr. Fetcher, you are a very lucky man, if I wasn't so in love with Danielle..." the duke trailed off. "Darling, really" Danielle replied. "Thank you, your grace, Andrew and I are very happy" Valencia would have liked to slit Danielle's throat.  
  
"Mr. Fetcher, what exactly do you do?" Tribune sized up them up. "I'm a spice merchant. I've been an apprentice to my uncle for some years now, who have contacts in China and India, were quite wealthy" Ned quickly came up with. "Then you and I should take business," Tribune said. "Yes, we should" Ned replied. "Good job" Valencia told him as they walked away from the receiving line. "Thank you" Ned told her.  
  
"Lord Atwell, may I borrow your wife?" Tribune approached the older couple. "Margo, you're looking as divine as ever, I don't know why I ever let you go," his hands traveling down on her body. "You know perfectly well why we never got married" Margo attempted to keep her cool. "I don't know Margo, the evidence was pretty strong" he replied.  
  
"Why, you" she was itching to smack the smirk off his face. "You know, Margo, I could have you arrested for piracy, especially when your escort is Captain Roxton, the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean. You wouldn't want your sister's pretty face covered in bruises, would you?" he asked.  
  
"You wouldn't want to humiliate yourself when you have all of these genteel guests, would you? I'm sure that they've all heard the reputation of Thomas Miguel Tribune, how would it look that two of the most fearsome pirates in the Caribbean were able to get in past your security, especially when we all know who is really in power." His face paled at her taunt. "I um..." he stammered. "You cross me, Tribune, and you'll see real power" she told him.  
  
Seeing that Margo was getting angry, John excused himself from the conversation. "Dance with me, love?" he possessively wrapped his arms around her waist. "You are a very lucky man, Lord Atwell, your wife is a very unique woman" Tribune noticed Margo cheek's turning red. "I offered Camille my name and fortune in return for her skills, for which she has many. She was in rather dire circumstances when we met" John purposely lowered his voice. "Thank you" Margo said as they danced. "Anytime" he told her.  
  
"May I?" the duke cut in between Margo and John. John stepped back as Margo and the duke whirled around the floor. "Lord Atwell" Danielle approached John. "Miss Tribune" he replied. "Your wife is a very lucky woman," she told him. "I will make sure to tell her so," John said. "This is my absolute favorite, my brother and his grace are busy, would you escort me?" she cooed.  
  
"You dance divinely, Lord Atwell, who is the genius who taught you?" Danielle flirted. "I had excellent tutors," John said. "Have you ever heard of a Captain John Roxton? He was in my brother's jail, awaiting trial, but somehow he escaped, rumor has it that Captain Margo helped him" Danielle attempted to ply the truth from him.  
  
"I have only heard of Captain Roxton by reputation, Miss Tribune, my wife and I have only been in Cuba for a few days" he told her. "And what pray tell, have the English said about Captain Roxton?" Danielle further pried. "They are largely in favor of the Captain's work" John bluffed. "There is no accounting for good taste" Danielle's mouth thinned in disgust.  
  
Margo watched as John and Danielle danced. "Is something wrong, Lady Atwell?" the duke asked. "Its rather warm in here, pardon me, your grace" Margo curtsied and walked away, the image of John and Danielle firmly printed on her mind. "Excuse me, Miss Tribune" John stepped away from Danielle. "What's wrong?" John asked. "Nothing" Margo replied.  
  
"She's trouble, I don't trust her" Margo's graze strayed from his own. "Believe me, love, whatever happens between her and I, it's nothing compared to what you and I have" he forced her to look at him. "There is a lot of things about me that you don't know, I have a whole history...." He silenced her concern with a kiss. "Margo, I don't care about your past, I care about the here and now" he told her. "John, just promise whatever happens, you'll forgive me" she told him. "Of course" he replied.  
  
"Sir?" a servant approached Ned and Valencia. "Thank you" Valencia replied as Ned removed two glasses from the tray. "Lovely party" Ned commented, straining to keep his eyes on the crowd, not on Valencia. "It is" she replied. "Care to dance?" his heart was racing. "Of course" Valencia flashed her beautiful smile.  
  
"Brother dear, how did they get in here?' Danielle politely confronted her brother on the dance floor. "It's a masque, I don't know how they got in" Tribune stammered. "It doesn't matter now, Captain Margo will hang" Danielle said. Tribune nodded in acquiescence. Margo would have made a fine wife, with her connections and abilities, they could have ruled together. But fate chose otherwise. Danielle, his father's favored child, ruled with an iron fist, hiding behind a sweet smile and a womanly charm. Even he had to admit he feared his sister's power.  
  
"Darling, I really must go to bed. Didn't you tell me that you wanted a virgin for a bride?" Danielle had the duke in the palm of her hand and she knew it. He was good for certain things, adding the title of duchess to her name was an added bonus. "Not when you look so delectable in that gown" he reached for the strings that kept her dress on.  
  
"Good night, darling" she allowed him one last kiss before closing the door. "Assai!" she called out. "Here, milady" she native girl appeared. Assai helped her mistress prepare for bed, letting her anger simmer, knowing that one day, the bitch would pay for her crimes. "You may go now" Danielle dismissed her. "As you wish, milady" Assai bowed and exited the room.  
  
"You called, milady" the secret door opened. "Callum, you're looking well" Danielle eyed the assassin brazenly; he might fit well in polite society, if he chose to. "Do not toy with me, milady, Master Xan has become impatient, he demands Captain Margo" Callum was never one to mince words. "What of Captain Roxton and the crew?" Danielle asked. "My master says that he has no use for them, it is only Margo he demands" Callum informed her. "Then he shall have her" Callum disappeared into the wall. "And I shall have Captain Roxton" Danielle thought to herself, licking her lips in eager anticipation.  
  
Outside, Assai listened, not seeing the man behind her grab her shoulders. "Jarl" his lips found hers. "Sh" they ran down the stairs to the servant's quarters. "I miss you" he wrapped his around her, enjoying the feeling of holding her. "And I miss you" she told him. Assai and Jarl, Tribune's manservant, were childhood sweethearts. They wished to wed, but the decree against marriage between servants forced them to love in secret.  
  
"Assai! Assai! Where is that girl?" Danielle was heard screeching. "I must go; you must get a message to Margo that there is an assassin after her, hurry!" Sharing one last kiss, Assai returned to her mistress as Jarl headed in the opposite direction.


	4. Chapter 4

-The disclaimer is in Chapter 1 if you're looking for it.  
  
Chapter 4 The night crept by as John attempted to sleep. Not even the rocking of the waves beneath the ship aided his quest for sleep. Muttering to himself, he walked out of the cabin. Nodding to the sailor at the wheel, he sat down, letting the cool sea air rush over his face.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" Margo asked. He nodded.  
  
"Neither could I" she sat down beside him.  
  
"You know, you really did look beautiful tonight" his arms wrapped securely around her waist.  
  
"It's been a long time since I've been to anything close to that. It's so extravagant, such a waste. I see the people trying to get by on the bare minimum in life, while the likes of Tribune and Danielle dine on lobster served on English China and treated like they're better than the rest of us".  
  
Neither noticed the figure quietly boarding the ship. "Margo, behind you" John pushed her down the floor, hitting the figure in the face. The figure punched back as the two men began to fight, waking up the ship.  
  
"What's going on?" they spilled onto the deck.  
  
"Hold him" Margo ordered as Ned and George held the man back.  
  
"Are you ok, old boy?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Just fine" John replied.  
  
"Alright, talk, and you'd better be truthful" Margo threatened.  
  
"Margo, don't hurt me, I'm here to warn you" Jarl pleaded.  
  
"Who are you, how do you know my name?".  
  
"Margo, what are you doing, that's Jarl, Assai's betrothed" Valencia pointed out.  
  
"Let him go" she ordered.  
  
"You two, stand guard, I'm going to have a little talk with our friend".  
  
"Margo?" John asked. "I'll be fine, go back to bed," she told him.  
  
Inside the cabin, Margo eyed Jarl suspiciously. "Who is after me?" she asked. "I don't know, Assai didn't see much. All she knows is that Danielle wishes to kill you and take Captain Roxton for herself" he explained.  
  
"Did she mention anything about who was after me?" she continued to ask.  
  
"Callum" he said.  
  
"Xan" she whispered, collapsing onto the couch.  
  
"Margo?" Jarl asked.  
  
"Take Jarl back to the Island, come back as quick as you can. Were leaving Cuba," she ordered.  
  
"What about Danielle and Tribune?" George asked.  
  
"There are more important things to deal with".  
  
"Margo, what's wrong?" John noticed the look in her eyes.  
  
"Nothing" she lied.  
  
"Margo, I know you, something is wrong" he told her.  
  
"John, we don't know each other, I told you, I have a history that you know nothing about, if something should happen to you..." he silenced her concern with a kiss.  
  
"No, John, we can't" breaking the kiss, she forced back tears.  
  
"John, perhaps you should wait" Arthur suggested.  
  
Margo watched as John's shoulders hunched sadly as he walked to his room. She had never been one to believe in fairy tales and prince charming, even as a young girl. But there was something about John Roxton that was inexplicable, an attraction that she couldn't deny. But her past had caught up with her, a past that when revealed, would destroy everything she had worked for.  
  
She had almost forgotten about Xan, hoping that he would forget her. But he was not one to forget those who were indebted to him. With Callum after her and Danielle footing the bill, her life and everyone aboard was in danger. "Margo, they're back" George knocked on her door. Gathering her strength, she addressed her crew. "Gentleman, we leave now. I will not tolerate complaints from anyone. There is greater treasure and glory that awaits us". The men cheered as John watched her from his cabin. Despite her outward appearance, there was fear in her eyes. Whatever was said between her and Jarl caused a change in her, a part of her that he had not yet seen. Sneaking quietly into her cabin, he watched her knock back several shots of brandy before removing her robe. "Margo" he said quietly.  
  
"John, what are you doing in here?" she asked.  
  
"Margo, whatever you've done, I don't care, I only care about us, our future".  
  
"You talk as if you're planning to propose".  
  
"Perhaps I am. Margo, my point is that your past is just that" he explained.  
  
"John, there are people after me, dangerous people who would be very happy to see me dead by the hangman's noose. My life and everyone else aboard this ship is in danger, I will not put any of you at risk because of my past actions..." he again silenced her with a kiss.  
  
"Good night Captain Roxton" her voice became cold as she broke the kiss.  
  
"Good night Margo" he said quietly.  
  
Watching him walk out, she finally felt the hot tears sting her face. After Tribune, she thought she would never love again. But in the short time she had known John Roxton; the ice around her heart began to melt. It was not just his kisses, but everything about him that made her melt. It was as if she finally felt free, well almost.  
  
The tension between John and Margo was palpable as the ship left Cuba for the open seas. Although no one said it, the pain was easily read on their faces. Margo left the commanding of the ship to Valencia and George as she sequestered herself to her cabin. John too, sequestered himself from the rest of the ship, only leaving for meals and to relieve himself.  
  
"Margo, what is going on between you two?" Valencia asked.  
  
"Captain Roxton and I had a bout of puppy love. Were not meant for each other, my life is here, commanding the ship, not pretending to be some grand lady in some fancy house being waited on by servants. I gave up that life a long time ago".  
  
"Do you think he really wants that life? He could have given us up to Tribune, done exactly what you said. He didn't, Margo, he stayed. Why, I can't figure out, you're as stubborn and headstrong as papa was. He loves you, Margo" Valencia said.  
  
"Would he love me if he knew about Xan? If he knew what I did, just so we could eat? So we wouldn't have live in the streets like bloody beggars? We did what we had to do; we both did. You can tell Ned, but I'm not telling John" Margo remained firm.  
  
"I love you, Margo, but I think you're too stubborn for your own good" Valencia walked away.  
  
"Child, may I talk to you for a moment?" Arthur asked the next day.  
  
"Of course, Uncle. George, you're in charge" she ushered him into her cabin.  
  
"When I was a young man, I was in love with a young lady. I was ready to marry her, spend the rest of my life with her. Then I found out she had a child, the father abandoned her and she had been convinced by her parents to give up the child. When I found out, I ran, scared and hurt. I realized my mistake too late; she died from pneumonia. I lost the love of my life and I never got to apologize or to say how I really felt. If you love him, Margo, tell him, you don't want to end up like me, old and alone".  
  
Gathering up her courage, Margo decided to face him. No more lies, no more secrets. Valencia was right; John could have turned them in and saved himself from the hangman's noose. But he remained steadfast by her side, despite Danielle's attempt at seduction and the appeal of being a free man. He stood quietly by the edge of the ship, a glass of whiskey slowly disappearing, the pain easily read in his stooped frame.  
  
"John?" she approached him.  
  
"Captain Margo" he bowed stiffly.  
  
"John, I'm sorry. You've been honest with me all along and I've been hiding".  
  
"Captain, it is who must apologize" he remained stiff and formal.  
  
"John, please" she begged.  
  
"I believe you told me to stay out of your life, Captain. Because you are captain and I am only a guest, I am obeying orders" the last of the whiskey disappeared down his throat.  
  
"I am trying to apologize, obviously, it's a mistake" she started to walk away.  
  
"Margo" all of her control shattered.  
  
Their lips met in a blaze of passion, their bodies demanding what had been kept inside. She felt herself being lifted as they made their way to her cabin, leaving a trail of clothing behind. "John" she moaned as his lips left hers and traveled south, capturing one breast, and then the other. "Margo" the butterfly kisses she laid on his skin made him forget William, Captain Rice, everything that he ran from. He entered her; they climaxed together, as one until they fell asleep, neither wanting to ever let go.  
  
As Margo and John forgot the world around them, neither heard the attack outside. "Where are Margo and John?" Ned and George handed rifles to the men as the Spanish Armada attacked. "I don't know" Valencia killed two men with her knives. Neither saw Arthur backed into a corner. "No!" George fired at the soldier. But it was too late; Arthur hit the water with a loud thud.  
  
They were soon overpowered, dead and injured men sprawled on the deck as the three of them were corned. "Good job, men" Danielle smirked as she jumped aboard.  
  
"You" Valencia snarled.  
  
"Yes me. I count three of you. I saw your precious uncle fall into the water, with all this bloodshed; the sharks should be here before nightfall. But the question is; where is your whore sister and her lover?"  
  
It took both Ned and George to hold Valencia back.  
  
"Right here, milady" Margo and John were roughly dragged out of the cabin, half naked and groggy.  
  
"Now this is worth a celebration, the infamous Captain Margo, groveling at my feet. Captain Roxton, I expected you to grovel, but not right away".  
  
"I would never grovel to you" Margo spat in Danielle face as she felt a sharp smack on her face.  
  
"Make sure they put some decent clothes on, and no funny business or these three die where they stand" she ordered.  
  
"Follow me" seeing their guards and Danielle distracted, they made a run for it.  
  
"What do we do now?" George asked.  
  
"Jump" Ned told them.  
  
"Milady?" the guard asked as they hit the water with a splash.  
  
"They'll be back" she replied.  
  
"Now what?" John asked as they were escorted out of the cabin.  
  
Neither saw the guard behind them as they world became black.  
  
Will John and Margo survive? What does Danielle have in mind for them? Will Margo ever tell him about Xan? What about Ned, Valencia and George? Is Arthur dead? Keep reading and reviewing, I'll only finish the story if I get reviews and believe me, with the ideas I have, the story is only going to get better. 


	5. Chapter 5

To everyone who reviewed, thank you so very much. You are heaven sent, now onto chapter 5.  
  
-The disclaimer is in Chapter 1 if you're looking for it.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"What now?" Ned asked as they clung to a piece of wood.  
  
"There" George pointed to the island.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" Valencia asked as they flopped down onto the sandy bank.  
  
"Fine, we need to find shelter, it will be getting dark soon" Ned said.  
  
"I have three bullets".  
  
"I have my knives".  
  
"I only have a few left myself" Ned counted the rounds left in his pistol.  
  
"I'll find shelter, you two find us something to eat" Valencia surveyed their surroundings.  
  
"100 yards, then circle back, we'll meet in an hour" they separated.  
  
"Good evening Captain Roxton" Danielle smiled seductively as he opened his eyes.  
  
"What, where am I?" her nightgown clung to her body as he lay shirtless on silk sheets with candles lighting the room.  
  
"You are in my room" swinging her hips seductively, she started to walk toward to bed.  
  
"Where is Margo?" he demanded.  
  
"Rotting in the dungeon where she belongs" Danielle continued to move closer.  
  
"What about the Duke?".  
  
"Do you honestly believe that I love that buffoon? He was desperate for a bride that I offered my services".  
  
"Miss Tribune, as lovely as you are, you are betrothed and my heart belongs to another" he started to move away.  
  
"Captain Roxton, why so formal? If we are to be lovers and partners than we must be comfortable with each other, call me Danielle," she purred as she crawled onto the bed.  
  
"Miss Tribune, please, I have no interest in you. Your betrothed...".  
  
"Do you honestly believe that I love that clown?" she spat. "He cares for nothing except for his damned title and the serving wench that he is infatuated with. We have a deal, I will be his duchess and play nice and he can have all the brats he wants with her".  
  
"Miss Tribune, I am truly sorry he does not care for you, but I do not love you".  
  
"Guards!" she called out.  
  
Two burly guards appeared.  
  
"Take Captain Roxton to the dungeons. Enjoy whatever time you have left with your precious Captain Margo" he was dragged away.  
  
As John was dragged away, Tribune stormed into his sister's room.  
  
"You know, brother dear, it's proper to knock before entering".  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing? The natives have always supported Margo. You had better let them go or we'll have a riot on our hands" he chastised her.  
  
"Or what? You'll go running to the governor, who as I recall at this moment, is in Spain, at court with their majesties? I don't think so brother. I suggest you keep your mouth shut and play the part you play so well or you'll be joining Captain Margo on the gallows".  
  
"You wouldn't" his face paled.  
  
"Captain" she bellowed.  
  
"Milady?" the captain stepped forward.  
  
Tribune remained silent and walked away.  
  
"Never mind Captain, you are dismissed".  
  
Down in the dungeon, John was thrust into Margo's cell.  
  
"John?" she whimpered. "I'm here" her clothes were in tatters and her face and body were covered in bruises. "I was so worried about you" she kissed him ferociously.  
  
"What did they do to you?".  
  
"I don't know, last thing I remember is being on the ship and waking up here" her head again sounded as if shots were being fired from within.  
  
"I'm sorry" she started to sob.  
  
"It's ok, were together, that's all that counts".  
  
"It isn't exactly Buckingham Palace".  
  
"To be honest, Buckingham palace was a little grand for my taste" he tried to cheer her up.  
  
"Thank you" she snuggled into his arms.  
  
"I'm ready to listen" he encouraged her.  
  
"I was twenty; Valencia was fifteen, when papa died. Every material possession was taken; we were left with nothing. Our former housekeeper, Mrs. Dobson, took us in, but she died within a year; Uncle Arthur had disappeared. Valencia started begging, there was a soldier who took a liking to her, but she turned down him down. One night, he was drunk and tried to rape her. I killed him. While I was in jail, Callum, Xan's henchmen offered me freedom for work. I thought it would be a one-time deal, but soon we were both working for Xan. We ran out of money and we found out how he dealt with those who couldn't pay. Somehow Uncle Arthur found us and got us out of Cuba. I was hoping that Xan had forgotten, but he hasn't" she continued to sob.  
  
"You did what you had to do" he pulled her into his arms.  
  
They slept in each other's arms, forgetting momentarily, where they were, until the guards woke them up.  
  
"You, come with us" the guard pointed to Margo.  
  
"No!" two guards held him back as Margo was escorted out, hands tied behind her back.  
  
"I love you," she said silently as they walked away.  
  
"Try anything foolish and your lover dies," the guard threatened as the door slammed behind her.  
  
"Hello, Margo, it's been a long time" Xan appeared out of the shadows.  
  
"Xan, I would have expected you to be behind this".  
  
"You, my dear, still owe me quite a bit of money, however, if you cannot repay me in gold, there are other ways" Margo knew that beyond his calm demeanor lay a dangerous man who would not hesitate to kill her.  
  
"Margo, I believe you remember Private Danu" Margo's face paled as Danielle gleefully grinned  
  
"Lieutenant Danu, I've been promoted" the man informed her with a wicked grin.  
  
"I killed you with my bare hands, I saw you die".  
  
"Lieutenant Danu is fine actor".  
  
"You planned this, all of this. You hanged an innocent man, stole his fortune and desecrated his name, forced my sister and I to beg and you knew about Xan and the Lieutenant" Margo accused.  
  
"Very good, Margo, well spoken. Lieutenant, would you like to inform Margo of our agreement?"  
  
"Your sister is a very tasty morsel that I wish to take for myself. Master Xan has agreed to forgive all of your debts, that is, if you give her to me" Lieutenant Danu enjoyed watching the bitch squirm.  
  
"And if I don't?" If Margo had a gun in her hand, the man would have died where he stood.  
  
"Then I shall enjoy watching you hang" Danielle would enjoy the day that the great Captain Margo would meet the hangman.  
  
"Pardon me, Lieutenant, milady, but we cannot locate Miss Krusix or her companions" the guard interrupted.  
  
"Well then, we shall have to force them out of hiding. Captain Margo and Captain Roxton hang in two days, when the sun has reached its peak. Take her back to the cell".  
  
"Milady, you promised me Miss Krusix" he steamed as Margo was led back to the cell.  
  
"And you shall have her. Escort him to his carriage and make sure he gets home safely, we wouldn't want trouble with the natives".  
  
"Aye, milady". Early the next morning, the man crept silently to the camp where Valencia, Ned and George slept. The fire they had lit were little more than embers, hiding the figure in the darkness.  
  
"One move and your dead" her knife held tight to Jarl's throat.  
  
"Valencia, it's me, Jarl".  
  
"You, young man, have a bad habit of sneaking up on people" George said as he and Ned were roused from their sleep.  
  
"I have news; Margo and Captain Roxton are going to hang in two days. My village is near by, we have food and weapons".  
  
"We should kill the fire, to make sure were not being followed" Ned suggested.  
  
"Lead the way" they followed Jarl away from the camp after the fire was reduced to ashes.  
  
He walked quietly down to the dungeon, making sure that he wasn't being followed. His sister had eyes and ears all over the palace.  
  
"Sir" the guard snapped to attention.  
  
"Give me the keys and turn around" Tribune ordered.  
  
The guard dropped to the floor unconscious.  
  
"Margo" he quietly called out.  
  
"What do you want?".  
  
"To get you two out of here, safe" he unlocked the door and handed them the bundle.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" John asked, his suspicions aroused as the unconscious guard was dragged into the cell.  
  
"Only a fool would let a woman like Margo out their life" a sad look overtook his face.  
  
"Thank you" they started to quietly make their leave.  
  
"I think fool is just the right word" Danielle appeared, guns aimed and ready as they were surrounded.  
  
Evil laugh, Mwa ha ha ha ha. You know the deal, read, review; let me know what you think. 


	6. Chapter 6

- To everyone who sent me a review, thank you so much, you made my day, really. Now onto chapter 6. The disclaimer is in chapter 1 if you're looking for.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Run!" Tribune called out.  
  
"Try it, brother dear and you'll die where you stand".  
  
"I give in, you have me" John volunteered.  
  
"John, no!".  
  
"Wise choice, captain. Take him upstairs, make sure he looks presentable; my betrothed will be dining with us tonight. Escort Captain Margo and my brother to their cells, their last meal should be the finest food we offer. Captain Margo, brother dear, I look forward to seeing you on the gallows tomorrow".  
  
Margo's heart broke watching John walk away. For the first time in her life, she thought she had a man who truly cared for her. Instead, he showed his true colors, like every other man in her life.  
  
"Margo?" Tribune whispered hours later.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I'm sorry, had I known her plan, I would have done something. I was a stupid boy...".  
  
"It's too late for apologies".  
  
"Then for what it's worth, I wish I could go back in time and change the past. You and I would have made a great team, we could have transformed Cuba. I know that you're not going to listen, but at least I know I'm going to heaven with a clear conscious. I love you, Margo and I always will," he told her.  
  
"Thomas" it had been a long time since she had used his birth name without spite or malice.  
  
"Margo, I..." he started to apologize again.  
  
"We were both young and foolish".  
  
"The fool is Captain Roxton; you're a better woman than my sister would ever aspire to be".  
  
They fell asleep, hands in hand across the bars, remembering the children they once were and how a simple act had changed the course of both of their lives.  
  
Upstairs, John was being prepared for dinner as Danielle walked in.  
  
"Leave us" the valet and the guards quietly emptied the room.  
  
"I must say Captain, you clean up nicely".  
  
"I'm still your prisoner".  
  
"Captain, I'm surprised. A man of your stature and experience should know when to take advantage of a situation".  
  
"Miss Tribune, as I've already stated, my heart belongs to Margo" John remained firm, despite the danger.  
  
"Pardon me, milady, his Grace has arrived" Assai knocked.  
  
"Inform my betrothed that I shall be down shortly".  
  
"What I am to offer you is a one time deal, Captain. I suggest you take it. You will play nice and perhaps your beloved shall live to see dawn," she threatened.  
  
"And if I don't?".  
  
"Accidents always happen, Captain".  
  
"Miss Tribune, why are you doing this, you have access to all the power you need, yet you pretend that your brother rules," he questioned.  
  
"Those idiots in Spain think that a woman can't rule, that the only thing a woman thinks about is clothes and the latest gossip. My brother is a fool, yet they chose him, over me. They'll pay, they'll all pay, when I rule all of Europe, I'll show them that a woman has twice the abilities that a man has" she seethed.  
  
"Darling, are you up there?" the Duke called out.  
  
"One wrong move, Captain, Margo dies before sunrise" forcing a demure smile, she took John's arm to greet her betrothed.  
  
"Your Grace" John bowed.  
  
"Viscount Walingsforth, I was hoping to see you again. Where is your lovely wife?".  
  
"Camille sends her regards, your Grace. Unfortunately, her sister is in a delicate condition. I would have gone with her, but she insisted that I come tonight, turning down a dinner invitation from you would not be wise".  
  
Danielle smiled; she knew the Captain was adept, but not this adept. Having him in her bed would be even more pleasurable.  
  
"Darling, where is your brother? I expected him to join us".  
  
"Thomas has a pressing engagement, he sends his apologies".  
  
John remained quiet during dinner, watching the interaction between Miss Tribune and the Duke. If he was aware of his betrothed's true feelings, he certainly didn't show it. If he wasn't, then they were all in trouble.  
  
"You did an excellent job tonight, Captain," she purred as the Duke's carriage rolled away.  
  
"I am a man of honor, Miss Tribune".  
  
"I expected that much" he stiffened as she arched her boy against his.  
  
"_Margo, I'm so sorry_" he arms wrapped around Danielle's waist as his body demanded more  
  
"You may resist me tonight, beloved, but I promise you that you will be mine" he broke the kiss.  
  
He slept restlessly that night, the image of Margo's hurt as he walked away and his body's reaction to Miss Tribune keeping him far from Morpheous's grasp.  
  
"Captain Roxton" he was woken up with a start.  
  
"My name is Assai, I'm getting out of here. We must hurry".  
  
"What about Ned, Valencia and George? Did they survive?".  
  
"They're fine, they are resting at my village, we must be quiet, there are guards all over".  
  
"John" he was embraced by his companions.  
  
"Where is Margo? Are you ok?".  
  
"I'm fine, Margo is being hung tomorrow and so is Tribune. Where is Arthur?".  
  
"He may not have survived" Valencia felt tears well up at the thought of her beloved uncle whom taken care of his nieces as if they were his own children.  
  
"Captain Roxton, we must return before your absence is noticed" Jarl advised.  
  
"Your not letting Margo hang" Valencia accused.  
  
"I have no intention of letting her hang".  
  
"Captain Roxton, please" Jarl remained anxious.  
  
"I have a plan" they huddled together, planning and praying that they would be able to rescue Margo and Tribune before it was too late.  
  
So, what do you think? Please, please, please send some reviews. 


	7. Chapter 7

-The disclaimer in chapter 1, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, you know the details.

- Here is the thing about Tribune; he's not a bad guy. He can be heroic, selfless, etc, when he wants to be. But mostly, he just a pest and that's why I wrote him the way I did.

-Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, you really made my day.

Chapter 7

"Good morning, Captain" Danielle slinked into his room the next morning.

"Miss Tribune".

"Are you ready to watch your beloved die?" she mocked.

He remained silent.

"Stoicism will not get you anywhere, Captain".

"Miss Tribune, may I see Margo one last time?".

"If you wish, but make it short. If he tries anything foolish, finish him" she directed.

In the dungeon, Margo slipped on the plain gown the jailers had given her. Taking one last look at herself, she closed her eyes, prepared to face eternity with her parents and Uncle Arthur.

"Margo" John whispered.

"What do you want?" Tribune sneered.

"Were getting you out of here".

"You and what militia?" Tribune demanded.

"Thomas, please".

"If I ever get out of here..." Tribune threatened.

"THOMAS, PLEASE" her voice echoed throughout the empty dungeon.

Tribune finally backed off, but never let her out of his sight.

"I don't ever want to see you again, because if I do, I will string and cut you up like the guttersnipe you are".

"I care nothing for Miss Tribune, please listen to me. We have a plan..." Danielle and her soldiers descended down the stairs.

"Time is up, Captain" two soldiers surrounded him and escorted him away from the cell.

"Margo, I love you" he called out.

"Come Margo, we'll face death together" taking her arm, they walked together, saying their prayers and final goodbyes.

"_I love you too, John_" Fighting back tears, she forced down all thoughts and memories of him.

Margo and Tribune were escorted to the scaffold, the crowd jeering and booing. Two nooses stood high above crowd as a hangman and priest stood stoically, waiting for the nooses to claim its victims. John was escorted to the balcony in full view of the scaffold, praying that their plan would work.

"Good people of Cuba, I present to you two traitors who, by the grace of our benevolent lord above, have been brought to justice and will pay for their crimes" The crowd cheered.

"Margo Laurelton-Krusix, for the crime of piracy, you are sentenced to death, your body to fed to the sharks. Thomas Miguel Tribune, for the crime of conspiracy and attempted murder, you are sentenced to death and to fed to the sharks".

Saying a prayer, Margo prepared for her death.

"Not quite, Margo" a familiar voice broke through.

"George?" his red hair peeked through the black hood.

"Yes Captain".

"Ned?" she recognized the younger man's blond locks under the priest's hat.

"Were going to get you of here, both of you".

"I knew you wouldn't let us die" Tribune smirked.

Ignoring his comment, Margo asked "Where is Valencia?".

"Up there" Ned pointed to the balcony.

"Wine, sir?" Finn, under the guise of a maid asked Roxton.

"Yes, thank you" noises were heard from behind the seats.

"What was that? Guards!".

Nodding for John to be quiet, Valencia aimed her rifle on the back of Danielle's neck.

"Let them go, bitch and renounce your power".

"Valencia, how nice to see you again" Danielle purred.

"Let them go" Valencia eyes were cold and hard.

"And if I don't?".

"Then you die where you stand" Finn, Jarl and Assai stepped into the balcony, their rifles aimed and loaded.

"Captain Roxton" she looked toward John.

"Here you'll need this" Valencia handed John his rifle.

Knowing she was outgunned and alone and with Valencia's pistol still attached to her neck, Danielle turned outward.

"Good people of Cuba, it seems our lord above has deemed that Captain Margo and Senor Tribune are innocent of all charges and free to assume their lives," she announced.

Seeing that her captors had lowered their guns, Danielle swung around, reaching for Valencia's rifle.

"No!" Assai shouted. Danielle fell to the ground, her dress stained red.

"Is she dead?".

"She has a concussion. By the time she wakes up, she'll be on her way to Spain".

After bandaging Danielle's wound, they carried her to Assai's village, where a celebration was taking place. John watched Margo, a smile plastered on her face and Tribune's arm wrapped protectively on her waist.

"_I suppose I deserve it_," he thought.

"_It was a ruse, we both know that. Besides, she can't just attach herself to him like that; after all he did to her. You love her, try to explain, she will understand_" another voice in his head countered back.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ned asked, he and Valencia entwined together.

"Yea" he replied uneasily.

"John, talk to her, she will understand" Valencia offered.

"No she wont, you didn't see the look in her eyes in the dungeon".

Margo stood with her back to him, enjoying her victory. But at the same time, it didn't feel right.

"Margo?" Thomas asked, noticing her unusually quiet demeanor.

"Excuse me" she ran into the bushes.

"I'm fine, thank you" Assai handed her water.

There had to one thing. She had never been sick in her entire life, even when her father was alive. She was with child. Taking a quick look at John and at her abdomen, she quickly forced down any maternal thoughts. She could not have a child, not here not now.

"Captain?" George asked.

"A little too much excitement, I'll be fine" she assured him.

Taking one last look at John, she returned to Thomas's side. No, she would raise the child on the sea, the way she knew how. He would never know how much she truly loved him or the child that they had created.


	8. Chapter 8

-This has to be done; the disclaimer is in Chapter 1 if you really need to see it.

-Thank you to all of my reviewers, it's nice to know you like my work.

Chapter 8

No one noticed the group of soldiers led by Lieutenant Danu, except for Ned, who heard the commotion.

"Hey, what's going on..." the world became dark.

"Has anyone seen Ned?".

No one knew.

With her instincts up, she withdrew her knife from her belt, ready to strike.

"Mistress Krusix, I've been waiting for you".

Only one person had that vile scent.

"Private, I thought I smelled you" she faced him, her eyes on fire.

"Valencia!" Ned called out, the black and blue mark discoloring his handsome features.

"You should have been mine long ago, my pretty Valencia, and its Lieutenant, but you can call me Danu" his hand crudely cupped her right breast.

"I was never yours to begin with".

"Lay one finger on her..." Ned struggled against the men who held him.

"Or you'll do what Mr. Malone?" Danielle taunted.

He stopped struggling.

"I thought as much"

No one at the party noticed the commotion until Assai felt cold steel on her neck.

"If anyone moves, she's dead".

The party ended.

"My deal still stands, Mistress. Give me your sister and you shall be set free".

"Margo, no, it's a trap!".

"Follow me" John and George attempted to escape, but they too were caught.

"Captain Roxton, I thought I knew you".

"Miss Tribune, as I told you, I have no interest in you. I love Margo".

Margo's heart caught in her throat. He had been telling the truth, it had been a ruse. Taking two long strides to where she stood, despite the fact that the soldier stood only inches from her, ready to kill at Danielle's command, he kissed her as if it was the first time.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I know, we'll get through this, I promise" reaching for her hand, he faced Danielle.

"If you're going to kill us, you're going to have to kill both of us".

"Kill them all" she ordered as they heard the sound of cocked rifles behind them.

"Kill them, darling, and you'll be in the Tower till you die" The Duke, with Arthur surround the camp along with hundreds of British soldiers.

Begrudgingly, Danielle and her men gave up their weapons.

"Uncle Arthur" Valencia and Margo ran for their uncle.

"I'm fine".

"Mistresses Krusix, Captain Summerlee, I thank you, as does Her Majesty. I truly hope both Mr. Malone and Captain Roxton know how lucky they are".

"Your Grace, you knew about us, about everything?" George asked.

"Yes, Dr. Chancus, I have known all along about all of you, including my betrothed. If you excuse me, I must make sure the prisoners are secure".

"I'll get you all for this, you'll pay for this" Danielle's scream disappeared as she and her men were led away.

"Margo, I..." he pulled her away from the group.

"You did what you had to do; we would have been shark meat if it wasn't for your planning".

"We as in you and Tribune?" his nose wrinkled at the thought of the leech who hands had been on her a short time ago.

"We, as in myself and our child".

"Child, are you sure?".

"Of course".

"I'm going to be a father" it took a moment for the thought to sink in.

"John, put me down" he swung her around.

"I love you".

"And I love you".

"Captain, is everything all right?" George ran over to them.

"Yes, George, everything is wonderful. We are going to have a child".

"If only your parents were still living..." .

"Thank you, Uncle".

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but has anyone seen Tribune?".

What do you think? Is Tribune turning back to his ways? Is this the end of Danielle and her plans to control the world? You'll see, I promise ;).


	9. Chapter 9

- I don't own the characters, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, you know the deal.

- Thank you to everyone who reviewed, now onto the next chapter.

Chapter 9

"Hey Margo, Val, looking for someone?" Finn held Tribune at gunpoint.

"Margo, I...".

"Save it" The Duke along with several of his soldiers, picked up Tribune and dragged him to the holding cell.

"Mistresses, Sirs, if you please, His Grace is inviting you all to dinner. Your rooms and clean clothing are ready" The Duke's manservant, Armand, approached them.

"Assai?" Valencia turned to her childhood friend.

"That's your world, not mine. You go, enjoy yourself. We have our own celebrating to do" Assai politely declined as the two friends shared a hug before parting.

"Well, Uncle, what do you think?" Margo and Valencia walked out their room's hours later, looking like they haven't looked in years. Margo's rum colored dress clashed perfectly against her green eyes. Valencia's teal dress seemed to create a halo around her blond hair and golden skin.

"If I was a few years younger..." it did his old heart good to see his nieces looking the innocent girls they had once been.

"Uncle, really" Valencia teased.

"Ladies" George, John and Ned entered the room.

"Captain, Valencia" George approached with a formal bow.

"George, please".

"As you wish, Captain" he joined Arthur with the brandy.

"Margo".

"John".

"Would you excuse us?" Ned pulled Valencia away.

"What?"

"Well, um" he fidgeted as he got down on one knee.

"Ned Malone, are you asking me to marry you?".

"Well, yes, sort of. I don't have that much money...".

"Yes, Ned Malone, I will marry you".

"Is there anything we should know about?" George asked, his eyes sparking.

"Well, as soon as we get back to London, we will be getting married".

"I've always wanted a brother" Margo welcomed Ned with open arms.

"Pardon me, dinner is served".

"Has anyone seen Finn?" two empty seats were left at the table.

"I think I found her," George pointed to the couple in the hallway.

"Marry me, Maria," the Duke begged.

"Reggie, you know I can't".

"Why not?".

"You and I are from different worlds".

"Our worlds are much more alike than you think".

"I'm not a court type. You need a wife who is worthy of you. I belong here, with the people, not dressed up in fancy clothes, pretending to be interested in court gossip".

"I'll ask Her Majesty to transfer my post. I've never cared about court. The only thing I need in my life is you".

"Reggie, no. For my sake, go back to London, find an heiress and have children. My family has been here for three generations, you know I can't leave".

"Pardon me, Your Grace, dinner is ready and your guests are waiting".

"We'll talk about this later" tucking her arm under his, they joined the group at the table.

In the dungeons, an insurrection was starting.

"My fault, what do you mean, my fault? You had to flirt with Captain Roxton" Tribune grumbled.

"You had to return to Margo, as if you knew she wasn't just using you. You know what's going to happen when we return to Spain, don't you?" Danielle grumbled back.

"Better than stuck on this god forsaken island".

"Not quite, milady, you may have your revenge yet" Lieutenant Danu opened the door.

"If I ever get my hands on Margo again, not only will I kill her and her sister, I'll make Captain Roxton watch, and then he'll be all mine".

"We'll get to that, I promise, but how do get to them?".

"The ship will be leaving for London in two days. I have men who will sneak us onto the ship and as soon as we get out to sea, you'll have your pleasure and I'll have mine" they imagined the pleasure they would receive from revenge.

Dum da da dum! What do you think? Please, please, please send some love.


	10. Chapter 10

- The disclaimer is in Chapter 1 if you're looking for it.

- To everyone who reviewed, thank you so much.

-Birmingham is in the middle of the country, Bristol is a coastal town.

Chapter 10

"Good morning, beautiful" Margo was awakened by the warm fuzz on his cheek and his hand caressing her abdomen.

"Hi. What time is it?".

"About 8:00. C'mon, get dressed; I'm sure breakfast was ready a long time ago".

"I'd rather stay in here with you".

"Sounds delicious, but I'm almost positive were expected to make an appearance".

"Oh, all right" she allowed him to help her out of the bed.

"I had a dream last night" he told as they walked to breakfast.

"Tell me".

"You and me, waking up in our very own home in Birmingham..."

She gave him a look.

"Maybe Brighton".

"I like the way this sounds".

"You and me, waking up to the sounds of the ocean, having fresh fish any time we want, teaching our children the ways of the sea...".

"You want more than one?" she teasingly glared at him.

"Perhaps".

"Let's get through this one. John Roxton, are you asking what I think your asking?".

"I don't know" they had no idea what they were walking into.

"I would be planning a wedding if I were you" the crew was held hostage by Danielle and her men.

"I will make my offer one last time, Mistress Krusix. Give me your sister, and not only will I let you live, but the rest of the ship will be set free".

"What if I don't?".

"Then no one aboard will even get close to London" Danielle smirked.

"That would cause all out war" The Duke surmised.

"Now, that would be a coincidence, wouldn't it? If you had stayed with me instead of this servant girl, you might have been my king. It's a pity you'll have to die in the middle of the ocean; Madrid is such a beautiful city".

"Who are you calling a servant girl?".

"Your whore has a tongue; I suggest she closes her mouth before she loses it".

"Danielle dear, perhaps if we tried some to make a deal, after all, we are in the middle of the Atlantic ocean?" Tribune sweetly offered.

"You, brother dear are a traitor and a wimp".

"It's not that, I'm simply saying that we are in the middle of the Atlantic ocean and perhaps it might be beneficial to work together until we reach land".

"Your brother has a point, milady".

"Fine, how long will it take until we get to land?".

"Ten days, milady, if the weather remains clear".

"You will behave yourselves, all of you, or the only thing they'll find when they get to Madrid is the stench of your corpses".

"You promised to return to the ship to London".

"You know, I don't remember making that promise. We could end up in India for all I care. You will behave, or I promise you that the only thing the English dogs will find is the stench of your rotting corpses".

"Take Mistress Krusix to the cabin. Make sure she's comfortable, wouldn't want to damage the goods before they're used." There was no mistaking the chill that ran through Valencia's bones.

"No!" Ned unsuccessfully struggled against his bonds.

"Just for that Mr. Malone, you are going to have a front row seat" they were dragged away.

"What are we going to do about you two? We could kill you now, but there would be no fun in that".

"You can do anything you want with me, just please, I beg of you, don't harm her, she is carrying my child".

"A child. Do you hear that, brother dear? Captain Margo and Captain Roxton are expecting a child".

"I do hear that. Margo, I didn't know you were a temptress as well".

Margo's eyes flared.

"I have an idea, hold them" Finn, the Duke, Arthur and George were pushed to the edge of the ship.

"You will behave and I mean your best behavior or they will be shark meat".

"No!" Margo's eyes continued to flare.

"Feeding time can always be moved up".

"My dear Danielle, please" the Duke begged.

"Just for that, you will be first, Duke or no".

"Milady, please, we have done you no wrong," Arthur quietly protested.

"For that old man, you die first, kill him".

"No!" Margo screamed as he was thrown overboard, blood quickly spreading across his shirt.

"See what happens when you don't behave" Danielle's smile was pure evil.

"Bitch, I'll see you rot in the towers for your crimes".

"Captain Roxton, I suggest you contain her, sharks are not picky eaters".

Recognizing defeat, John pulled her into the cabin.

"He was an old man, he did nothing wrong," she cried onto his shoulder.

"I know".

"I'll kill her, I swear I will".

"She will pay, I promise you" he held until he heard her steady breathing, thankful that she had fallen asleep. He lay down, pulling her close, hoping; praying that this journey would end with their safe return to London and those who deserved their just due would receive it.

Evil laugh, Mwa ha ha ha ha. What do you think? It might be a little longer than I initially wanted it to be, but that's ok, it s a challenge.

Just to let you know, the only historical figure is Queen Elizabeth I, so please don't slight me if I changed history.


	11. Chapter 11

- The disclaimer is in chapter one if your looking for it.

- To everyone who has previously reviewed, thank you so much. This story is stretching out farther than I expected, hopefully it won't be much longer, thank you for your patience.

Chapter 11

Inside the cabin, Valencia and Ned sat across from each other, tied down.

"Valencia, I..."

"You didn't do anything wrong" she started to squirm uncomfortably as she felt the ropes on her hands loosen up.

"Can you move?" she asked.

"Yes" the level of movement surprised him.

An idea popped into both their heads as the Lieutenant swaggered in.

"Where were we?" he asked.

They remained silent.

"That's right, we were about to play catch up" he moved in close, not seeing Ned behind him.

"Margo, John, open up".

"What's wrong?" both Margo and John's faces were pale.

"The bitch, she" Margo attempted the words, but her grief took over.

"Danielle killed your uncle".

"I'll kill them both myself".

"You'll both get your revenge, I promise, but we must get to safe place".

They sneaked down to the brig, where the Duke, Finn, George and the rest of the battalion were being held.

"Are you two ok?" Finn noticed the looks on her friend's faces.

"Peachy".

"I am truly sorry about your uncle, if I had known..." the Duke started to apologize.

"Your Grace knew nothing of Danielle's true nature".

"I suggest we remove ourselves before were found missing. The battle ships should be arriving shortly".

"How? Danielle's men are all over the ship".

"They're men, aren't they?" the three women shared the same look.

"Help, please help" Valencia lay there, eyes closed ready to strike.

"How did you get out?" the guard asked suspiciously.

"She needs help, it doesn't matter" he didn't see Margo, John and Ned behind him.

"What's going on?" two soldiers heard the commotion and came running.

They also fell as quickly as their comrade.

"Hurry, our escorts should be arriving soon" they ran for the safety of the lifeboats.

"One move and you die where you stand" once again they were surrounded.

"In the name of her Majesty Queen Elizabeth I, I order you to drop your weapons and surrender" two British Naval ships surrounded them.

Begrudgingly, Danielle ordered her men to drop their weapons.

"Sir, we found him" Lieutenant Danu was dragged from the cabin.

"You, you could have been mine" he tried to reach for Valencia, but he was held back.

"May I?" Ned asked.

"Of course sir"

"Allow me"

"As you wish, mistress" Valencia hit him solidly in the jaw, again knocking him out.

"You'll pay, you'll all pay" Danielle was dragged away in chains.

"Margo, please" Tribune begged.

"Mistress, it is your call".

"Goodbye, Thomas" he was hauled away with his sister and the Lieutenant.

-I decided to end it, just to end it. Next chapter is the last one, I promise. Thank you so much for being patient.


	12. Chapter 12

- The disclaimer is in chapter one if your looking for it.

- To everyone who has previously reviewed, thank you so much. This is the last chapter, I promise.

Chapter 12

Two Months Later

"In summation, Majesty, Captain Krusix, Captain Roxton and their crew successfully aided your forces in putting down the rebellion in Cuba".

"Mistress Tribune and her brother?".

"Deported back to Spain where they are facing their Majesties as we speak" The Duke informed her.

"And they have been informed of the charges?" The Queen pressed.

"The Spanish emissary was given a copy of the charges".

"Excellent work, my lord. I hear you have good news".

"Yes, Maria has accepted my proposal, and we are to be married, well as soon the arrangements can be made".

"Bring in our guests" The Queen commanded.

"Are you ready?" Ned felt his heart beating through his chest.

"Now or never, Neddy boy" the door were opened.

Murmurs ran through the crowd, the tale of how a small band of English buccaneers was able to stop the plan of the Spanish Lieutenant Governor has already made its way through the court.

"How handsome they are".

"Who knew that the sea could produce such fine skin, I must find out what they use".

"Majesty" they bowed low.

"I thank you, Captain Roxton, as does the entire country for your bravado".

"It was nothing, Majesty, really".

"And you, Mistress Roxton, I thank you and I believe congratulations are in order" Although Margo's dress concealed her growing abdomen; she knew that it wouldn't for very long.

"Thank you Majesty, we are very happy".

"I believe such bravado should be rewarded, bring the document".

A page carried in the scroll.

"On this date, November 2nd, year of our lord 1538, I proclaim that Captain John Roxton, in honor of his bravery in defending Queen and Country, shall be titled Lord Roxton, Earl of Avebury, to passed on to his heirs for all time".

"Majesty, we thank you for the offer, but Margo and I are both sea faring folk. We had hoped to raise our children by the sea".

The Queen made a face.

"What my husband means to say, Highness, is that we are grateful for the honor" Margo cut in.

"Perhaps, your Highness, we may offer them a small cottage in Bristol for entertaining during the season" The Duke offered, knowing that it was social suicide to turn down a gift from the Queen.

"Excellent idea, my lord. As you suggest, it shall be" The Queen turned her attention to Ned and Valencia.

"I have read your accounts of the revolution, Mr. Malone, I am impressed. The position of secretary of the minister of Defense is open; I believe your talents would be well suited to the position".

"Thank you, Your Highness, I accept" Ned tried to stay calm, but his excitement was obvious. Even the Queen couldn't help but smile.

"Dr. Chancus".

"My Queen".

"Your treatise on the native medicinal plants is fascinating; my physicians are very excited by your discoveries".

"It was my pleasure, Majesty. The natives were very open to sharing their medicines with us".

"Would you consider a position at Oxford? There are many would be interested in hearing your findings".

"Thank you, Majesty, the offer is most generous, but I have been a sea faring man all my life. I could not live without the sea".

"Understood, Dr. We all have our passions to pursue. Perhaps I may offer you a ship of your own to Captain? Your courage cannot go unrewarded," The Queen offered.

"You are most charitable, Your Highness, thank you".

A month later, they stood at the dock as George's ship, The Summerlee, prepared to ship off.

"A Captain in your own right and a ship of your own, George" Margo couldn't help but shed a tear; George had been much more than a lieutenant to her.

"I've been waiting for this since I was a boy".

"Thank you for everything" Valencia couldn't help but hug him. Margo gave into the temptation and shared the hug.

"I almost forgot. Your uncle bade me to give you these" he handed each of them a locket; each had a miniature of their parents. Valencia had inherited her mother's golden hair and tanned skin; Margo's darker coloring had come from her father.

Arthur had been symbolically buried; a few precious belongings put in casket and pushed overboard. He had been buried at sea, where he lived, loved and died.

"Captain, ready when you are" George's first mate called out from the bow.

"Let us know when you're in town, George" they watched the Summerlee disappear into the horizon.

"I'll do that".

"Send a messenger when the baby comes" Two carriages appeared, one to take Ned and Valencia to their London townhouse, the other to take John and Margo to Avebury.

"John Roxton, what are you grinning about?" she asked a week later as she lay in bed.

"Nothing, just looking my beautiful wife" he got into bed.

"Really".

"Well, I had something made, just on a whim" he opened his hands, revealing the heart shaped pendant with the initials, JR and MK.

"You shouldn't have" the world around them closed as they became one.

"And they lived happily for the rest of their days" John stood for a moment, watched his granddaughter sleep as Marguerite's voice echoed up the staircase.

"John, the kids are home".

She stood in the doorway, watching them. She was still the most beautiful woman in the world. Of course she would complain that her once jet-black curls were now silver and the clothes she had been able to wear had been put away, but she knew that he meant every word. He also knew that she would say that he looked dignified and handsome, ever the elder statesman, Lord Roxton. The 40 years away from the plateau had not changed anything between them.

"How was she?" John and Marguerite's oldest son Will asked.

"Perfect".

"We saw Danny and Erin at the party, they're practically glowing, and everyone was asking about you" Abby, Will's wife said.

Daniel and Erin Malone, Ned and Veronica's son and daughter in law was expecting their second child.

"Good night" the door closed behind them.

"Good evening Lord Roxton, Lady Roxton" The family butler, Bulwark greeted them at the door.

"Good night, Bulwark".

"Lord Roxton, that package from the bank arrived earlier; it's on your desk".

"Thank you, Bulwark".

"John, what package?".

"A family heirloom, I'll be right in".

Opening the package, he couldn't help but feel like a child on Christmas morning. With every generation, the legend of his ancestor and namesake, the original Lord John Roxton and his sea faring wife, Margo expanded and now he had the original pendant. JR and MK, he couldn't help but smile. Was it just history or was there something more at work? He didn't know and at that moment, he didn't care. Whistling to himself, he slipped box into his pocket and joined his wife in the bedroom.

Done, finally, I feel like it's taken me forever. Not forever, I know, it just feels that way. Please, now that it's finally done, can I please have some reviews?


End file.
